


What Could Be

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Eivor is a Clueless Lesbian, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: What if Eivor had taken Randvi hunting instead of going for a ride through the fields?
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	What Could Be

_“It is becoming increasingly difficult to look across the alliance table at Eivor and not think of what could be. I tell myself it is only Sigurd’s absence, but the lie grows thinner, weaker by the day.”_

Eivor let her eyes wander over the words scribbled on the paper once more. This was definitely Randvi’s handwriting, the same she’d seen scattered all over the map behind her. These were Randvi’s words, and they worried her.

The warrior placed the note in the same spot she had found it before turning around. The sight in front of her was a familiar one. Randvi leaned over the alliance map, her eyes focused on the little notes all across it. Eivor then realized the woman hadn’t even looked up when she entered the office a few minutes earlier. Something was wrong.

‘Randvi, are you well?’ She carefully asked. ‘You seem distant.’

‘I am fine. Only a little tired, but well enough. Shall we look at the map?’

Randvi was still focused on the map, not once looking up at the other woman in the office. Eivor stepped closer, placing her hand on the redhead’s shoulder in a silent plea.

‘Not until you tell me what is wrong.’

Nothing seemed to change. Randvi’s eyes were locked on the map, Eivor looking at her with worry. Eventually Randvi gave in, sighing as she finally looked up at Eivor.

‘Oh, I think I have… I feel somewhat trapped. In this room, in this settlement, in this life.’

Eivor smiled. The _“what could be”_ part of the note she had found made sense now. She had seen that Randvi was more than a mere table-maiden. The blood of a warrior ran through her veins and she probably felt its fire burn every time she looked at Eivor. At everything _she could be_.

‘I cannot help you with your life, just now. But I can get you out of this room. What do you say?’

‘I don’t know, there is much work to be done.’

Randvi’s eyes travelled back to the alliance map. She was right, Eivor was aware of that. There always was work to be done in a growing settlement, but that did not mean she would take No for an answer. Randvi deserved a break more than any other.

‘Stop. Forget about alliances and responsibility for just a few hours.’ Eivor said, pulling Randvi’s attention back to her. ‘Let me take you for a hunt.’

‘A hunt? Right now?’

‘Right now.’ Eivor smiled. ‘Unless you have forgotten how to handle a bow.’

‘I like to think I have not.’

‘Well then, let’s hunt.’

Eivor’s smile grew. The thought of seeing Randvi hunt, to hunt together, excited her. Maybe it was just the thrill of the upcoming hunt, of tracking their prey and eventually deciding between life and death. Or maybe it was the spark that had appeared in Randvi’s eyes.

‘Show me the way.’

And so she did. They left the longhouse together, bow in hand and a quiver filled with arrows. The spark still in Randvi’s eyes. Eivor watched her from the corner of her eye as they made their way towards the woods surrounding the settlement. The other woman seemed to have left all her worries behind in the little office. There was determination in her eyes, in the way she had wrapped her fingers around her bow and in every step she took. It was not the first time Eivor saw this side of her, but it is a side she would like to see more often. Randvi looked so… alive.

No words were spoken between them when they reached their hunting grounds. Eivor kneeled down in the tall grass, Randvi soon following her example. The warrior scanned their surroundings for possible prey, only to conclude there was nothing within sight yet. Not even a rabbit or bird.

Quietly she moved through the tall grass, her eyes settling on the tiniest movements around her. Usually it was only the wind, playing with the nature that surrounded them. It tickled the flowers and gently stroke the leaves that gave the trees their seasonal colors. Nature at its purest.

Eivor was pulled from her thoughts when rougher movement caught her attention. The tall grass was rustling, but she could not identify what caused it. She’d wandered quite a while from where they had crouched down, and this far into the fields it could be any animal. Although it was too small to be a deer. A boar, or perhaps a hare?

A smile grew on the hunter’s lips when she finally caught a glimpse of her prey’s colors. It was not more than that, just a glimpse, but that bit of red fur told her all she needed to know.

Without making a sound Eivor laid an arrow on her bow and took a deep breath before pulling it back. It was hard to aim as the grass provided cover for the fox in front of her, but Eivor knew what she was doing. She held her breath, aimed for the spot she had seen the red fur, and released the arrow and her breath at the same time. Her eyes followed its trail and waited for the-

‘EIVOR! BY THE GODS!’

Birds flew up and a nearby hare fled when Randvi’s voice echoed through the fields. It sounded from the exact same spot Eivor had just sent her arrow to. No, that was impossible…

‘Randvi?’ Eivor asked confused as she stood from her hiding place. The other woman’s shout had scared off any possible prey anyway.

To Eivor’s shock Randvi rose from the tall grass she had just shot at. Her right had was clamped around her left shoulder and there was no question whether the arrow had hit her or not. How was this possible?! Randvi was supposed to be behind her! When had they lost each other?

‘I thought you were a great hunter!’

‘And I thought you were a fox!’ Eivor shouted back, defending her bruised ego.

‘It seems we were both wrong then.’

Eivor narrowed her eyes, the corners of her mouth rising once she recognized the small smirk on Randvi’s lips. There were no bad feelings between the two of them, both understanding it had been an accident. Her eyes then caught the blood slowly finding its way between Randvi’s fingers.

‘It is bleeding, we should get you back to the settlement.’

‘Maybe that is for the best, yes.’

Silence surrounded the women while they walked through the fields. Eivor glanced over at Randvi every other minute, checking the amount of blood that covered the fingers on the wounded shoulder. It wasn’t much, but the worry wouldn’t disappear before she got to take a look at the wound. She had to be sure she hadn’t seriously injured the one leading their clan.

Not even when the longhouse came into view did Eivor talk, nor when she collected water and a cloth to clean Randvi’s wound, or when she carefully helped the other woman undress. Seeing Randvi in nothing but her breeches and chest wrappings left her speechless. Her skin was covered in more scars Eivor had ever suspected, although it was no where near the amount of scars her own body wore. Despite the roughness of old wounds, the skin looked so soft, so warm. She was so… beautiful.

Eivor quickly focused on the hurt shoulder again. The gash was not deep and it had stopped bleeding by now, but the dried blood was still covering the skin of her shoulder and hand. Carefully Eivor dipped the cloth in the cold water before pressing it to cut. She had expected a reaction. A gasp or hiss in pain, but not the laugh that quietly sounded.

‘Unbelievable.’ Randvi shook her head in disbelief, a small smile still present on her lips. ‘I leave my table once and I get shot at.’

‘I apologize, it was a mistake.’

‘I have to admit, I like the change.’

‘What change are you talking about?’ Eivor asked while she reached for another cloth to bandage the wound.

‘You taking care of my wound, instead of me taking care of yours.’

‘I agree, though I would rather not see it become a habit. Seeing you hurt is not something I desire.’

The silence returned when Eivor focused on bandaging up Randvi’s shoulder. She made sure it was not too tight nor too loose. She had caused the wound, so it was also her responsibility to heal it again. It had to be perfect.

‘There, all done.’ She smiled after inspecting her work and gently pressed her lips upon the bandage before looking up at Randvi. ‘For the pain.’

‘You know, I think I might also have hurt my lips.’

Eivor froze. For a second she wondered how it was possible Randvi had hurt her mouth, and then it clicked. She understood what Randvi was actually asking for, what had really been behind that spark in her eyes, the true meaning of the words she had scribbled down. _What could be._

‘I am… I am sorry, I shouldn’t have… I got away from myself.’

Eivor realized then that her body had remained frozen while her mind travelled journeys between her thoughts. She lifted her hand and gently stroke Randvi’s cheek, the skin so incredibly soft under her calloused fingers. It nearly made her heart cry in happiness.

‘I do not want to see you in pain.’

Eivor closed the distance between them after whispering those words. It was a mere touch of lips, until Randvi took hold of Eivor’s cloak. She pulled her closer, keeping her in place while kissing her back. All their longing and love, poured into a kiss. And Eivor didn’t understand how she had never seen it, how she had never thought about it. About everything that they could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time deciding who would shoot who because I think both of them are stupid enough to pull a stunt like this.  
> Anyway, the usual "English is not my first language" and "I hope you enjoyed it" :D
> 
> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
